


A Ministry Conversation (Or How Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter Talk About Their Kids)

by NicWin



Series: Pop Goes the Weasel [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Headmistress Hermione Granger, Humor, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: Thirteen years after Ron Weasley's Obliviation, Draco Malfoy asks about rumours regarding the former's son.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Pop Goes the Weasel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	A Ministry Conversation (Or How Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter Talk About Their Kids)

**August 2012**

“So, Potter are the rumours true?” Draco Malfoy asked the Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office as they meet in the halls of the Ministry of Magic.

“What rumours would that be?”

“That Weasley’s son—his son whose mother is a muggle prostitute no less—is a wizard?”

Harry sighed, “Unfortunately.”

“Why so glum, Potter?”

“Because it means Ron’s coming back to England.”

“ _Au contraire_ , he won’t step foot in England because technically he is no longer British. And only British children can attend Hogwarts. Technically, he’s an American who was simply born in England while his father was stationed in London during NATO war games. At least that's what he thinks. I would think that being the head of the IUM these last 13 years and being present at his Obliviation, you would know that. His kid is going to Ilvermorny,” Draco grinned.

Harry sighed, “That’s a relief, at least James won’t be wondering who the redheaded kid is.”

“Ah, so you’ve seen Weasley’s progeny?”

Harry nodded, “Last week during my yearly review of Ron’s activities.”

“James is excited about Hogwarts then, I take it?”

“Yeah, I bet Scorpius is too,” Harry grinned.

Draco made a face, “That boy is driving me crazy, he may look like me but he’s got his mother’s brain.”

Harry laughed.

“I just thank Merlin that Lyra and Carina take after me more even if they’re carbon copies of Hermione at age 5.”

“I still can’t believe you have twin girls, Malfoy,” Harry laughed.

“Might I remind you, that you also have a little girl who also looks exactly like your wife at that age.”

That deflated Harry’s sails a bit. He loved Lily, in fact, he loved all of his children, including James and Albus but he was surprised as anyone when six years ago, Draco Malfoy came out of the maternity ward of St. Mungo’s with two pink blankets instead of blue like he’d been boasting about for six months.

“True, but I wasn’t bragging that I sired twin boys only for them to be twin girls,” Harry ribbed.

“Shut up, Potter.”

Harry grinned.

“One good thing about Weasley’s kid not coming to Hogwarts though, he won’t annoy the headmistress.”

Harry laughed at that statement, “I still can’t believe Hermione is Headmistress of Hogwarts and you were the one that recommended she take the job.”

Draco chuckled, “I am a Hogwarts governor, Potter, it is my job to ensure proper magical education is enforced and who better than to enforce the rules than the girl who once told you and your ginger sidekick, ‘I’m going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled.’"

They both laugh at the thought and Draco’s spot-on imitation of Hermione as they walk down the corridors of the Ministry.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has returned, and so I present you the next part in the PGTW series, NextGen. Hope you enjoyed Draco and Harry talking about their kids and hopefully, this clears up any cliff hangers about Ron's fate. Oh, and just a heads up, there will be Dad Jokes in the next instalments.


End file.
